Inkjet printers use printheads with tiny nozzles to dispense ink or other printing fluid on to paper or other print substrates. In a scanning type inkjet printer, a single printhead or multiple printheads are scanned back and forth over the print substrate dispensing printing fluid in swaths as the substrate is advanced past the printhead(s). Inkjet printers usually include a service station adjacent to the scan path to clean and protect the printheads. The service station may include a capping system to seal the printheads during periods of non-use, a spittoon to collect fluid “spit” from nozzles to inhibit clogging, and a wiper to wipe printing fluid and debris away from the nozzles.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.